academia de señoritas e instituto de caballeros
by Hiro-No-Scarlet
Summary: en magnolia se inauguran dos instituciones la academia de señoritas para mujeres y el instituto de caballeros, para que los chicos y chicas respectivamente puedan comportarse como unos caballeros y las damas como señoritas, las chicas y los chicos de las instituciones poco a poco se entrelazaran MAL SUMARY.. 100% nalu, gruvia, jerza,gale y mas parejas.
1. prologo

Bueno aquí le traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste c:

**Academia de señoritas e Instituto de caballeros**

Prologo:

En la cuidad de magnolia se inauguraran dos nuevas instituciones la academia de señoritas para damas y el instituto de caballeros para varones. Que pasara en estos dos colegios si está ubicado uno al lado de otro.

Bueno espero que lo encuentren interesante.

Se despide

Hiro-No-Scarlet

Reviews?


	2. capitulo 1: academía e instituto

Bueno aquí le traigo el primer capítulo de academia de señorita e instituto de caballeros. Espero que les guste :D.

* * *

><p>…. Cambios de escena<p>

() Mis opiniones o aclaraciones.

* * *

><p><strong> Academia de señoritas e instituto de caballeros.<strong>

Capitulo 1: academia e instituto

En una cuidad alejada de magnolia, en una inmensa mansión, se encontraba la joven Lucy heartafilia, la única hija del matrimonio heartafilia, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Lucy, despierta-le decía su madre layla heartafilia tocando la puerta del otro lado-mmm-decía Lucy que se empezaba a mover y a despertar.

Lucy, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, tu padre nos está esperando para irnos, y vas a perder tu vuelo- le decía su madre, la madre de Lucy se parecía mucho a ella tenía una cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos cafés, tenia buen físico, Lucy solo era más joven.

Lucy como por arte de magia al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, se levanto y se fue a la ducha y le dijo a su madre- voy estar lista en unos 10 minutos mama.

Está bien Lucy, le voy a decir a tu padre, Lucy tu uniforme esta a los pies de tu cama- entonces la madre se fue, paso el tiempo y Lucy se empezó a vestir, su uniforme consistía en una falda a cuadros, una blusa blanca, los zapatos eran a elección, y una chaqueta sin mangas con la insignia en su pecho derecho que tenia las iniciales a.s **(academia de señoritas xD).**

Mama, papa-dijo Lucy después de vestirse y salir de su mansión a donde estaban su madre y su padre, jude heartafilia, un hombre alto vestido de terno, rubio y con bigote.

Lucy nos vamos-le dijo su padre a su hija.

Está bien- dijo Lucy y se subió en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto, junto con su padre y su madre, y se fueron al aeropuerto.

…..

En otra parte en una casa lujosa, un joven alto, de cabello largo negro, y unos profundos ojos rojos, tenía unas perforaciones en la cara**( piercings)**, se encontraba vestido, con un uniforme escolar de pantalón negro, una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y una corbata, la chaqueta al lado izquierdo tenía unas iniciales i.c **(instituto de caballeros)**, este joven es gajeel redfox, estaba con un niño de unos 10 años, también de cabellera negra, y con el mismo uniforme, el era lili redfox su hermano menor.

Cuanto se tardara juvia- bufo el gajeel- era ella la que quería ir a esa academia de señoritas, y de paso a mi me metió en esa de caballeros- decía un poco molesto.

No te deberías molestar ella solo ve el bien por nosotros, después de todos somos como hermanos - le dijo su hermano-si, lo sé, ella es mi querida hermana–le respondió gajeel, lili solo sonrió.

Juvia ya esta lista – decía una joven de pelo celeste, y unos hermoso ojos color cielo, aparecía vestida con el uniforme de la a.s, muy contenta, ella era juvia loxar, se acerco a los chicos y les dijo- gajeel-kun , lili-san nos vamos- los dos asintieron y se subieron en un auto y partieron.

…..

Por otra parte en una casa de estilo japonesa, se veía a una joven de cabello rojo como la sangre, vestida con el uniforme de a.s, de ojos castaños-morados, esta joven es Erza Scarlet, se veía que tenía un montón de maletas.

Es hora de irme – dijo la chica- o perderé el vuelo- entonces subió sus maletas al auto y se fue en dirección a aeropuerto.

…..

En otro lado en una casa que era inmensa y que también tenía una biblioteca pública **(ya creo que saben de quien hablo xD) **se encontraba una joven de pequeña estatura, pero muy bonita, de cabello celeste, unos ojos castaños, y vestía el uniforme de la a.s, esta chica era Levy mcgarden.

Mama, me voy al aeropuerto- dijo la chica oji-castaño- o sino perderé el vuelo- la madre de la chica la señora mcgarden, se acerco a la niña y le beso la frente y le dijo- cuídate.

Entonces la chica partió al aeropuerto.

….

En magnolia en una casa acomodada se encontraba un joven de cabello rosado durmiendo en su pieza, de pronto alguien abre la puerta y se ve un hombre mayor de cabello rojo y unos ojos color verde musgo, este señor era igneel dragneel, el padre del joven que estaba durmiendo.

Natsu, despierta inmediatamente- le dijo gritándole al joven que estaba acostado en la cama y sacándolo de ella, el joven se despertó y se empezó a parar y miro a su padre y le dijo- pero porque isiste eso igneel.

No te le olvida que hoy es la inauguración de la escuela de caballeros, toma -le dijo igneel tirándole el uniforme en la cara- y apúrate que tus hermanos te están esperando-le dijo su padre y salió de la habitación.

Tsk- hiso Natsu molesto con la lengua- no tengo muchas ganas de asistir-pensó- pero por lo menos hielito también tendrá que ir- dijo Natsu refiriéndose a su amigo-enemigo de la infancia gray fullbuster.

Natsu se termino se poner su uniforme de la i.c y bajo al comedor hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y su padre, en la mesa se encontraba, su padre, su hermano del medio, un joven de pelo negro-morado y unos ojos del mismo color de su pelo él era romeo dragneel, el menor era un joven que estaba muy alegre comiendo pescado, el tiene el cabello celeste y unos ojos oscuros, el era happy dragneel, los dos hermanos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de i.c, Natsu se sentó en la mesa con ellos a comer.

Natsu termina de comer, para que vallamos al instituto-le dijo su padre , mientras Natsu comía como si no hubiera comida en años- espero que te conviertas en un caballero- pensó igneel con una gotita en la cabeza viendo el comportamiento de su hijo.

Natsu termino de comer, entonces todos se levantaron de la mesa y su padre se fue a sacar el auto para llevar a sus hijos al instituto.

Natsu-ni- dijo romeo – es hora de irnos papa nos está esperando en el auto- romeo se fue al auto con su papa.

Happy, nos vamos – le dijo Natsu a happy – aye – respondió el niño alegre yéndose al auto con su hermano, happy se iba comiendo un pescado **(esos pescados que venden en Japón esos hecho con masa y rellenitos)**, llegaron al auto se subieron y se fueron en dirección al instituto de caballeros.

…..

En otra parte de magnolia, en una casa grande y bella, una bella mujer de cabellera larga negra, muy hermosa, ella es ultrear milkovich, estaba acompañada de su pequeña hija meredy, una niña de pelo rosado de tan solo 3 años, subió al segundo piso de su casa y empezó a tocar la puerta de dos habitaciones y dijo- Lyon, gray ya salgan que los tengo que llevar a la academia de caballeros, para que aprendan modales- termino de decir alzando la voz y después bajo al comedor, junto con su hija.

Dos jóvenes bajaron y se fueron a sentar al comedor donde estaban ultrear y meredy desayunando, estos jóvenes son los hermanos menores de ultrear, el que viene después de ella, era un joven albino de unos ojos color negro-grises, vestía con el uniforme del i.c, el es Lyon vastia, el menor era un joven de cabello negro-azulado, con un color de ojos negro-grises intensos, también vestía el uniforme del i.c, este chico era gray fullbuster, los chicos se pusieron a comer, junto con ultrear y meredy.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ultrear les dio- gray, Lyon apúrense que nos tenemos que ir al instituto- ultrear se fue al auto seguida de su hija meredy.

Que idiotez ir a un instituto para volvernos caballeros- dijo gray un poco molesto-pero el idiota de flamita también va a ir-pensó gray refiriéndose a su ami-enemigo Natsu dragneel.

Gray apúrate que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa- le grito Lyon apurando a su hermano.

Entonces gray y Lyon se subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo al i.c

….

En otra parte de magnolia en una casa de familia acomodada estaba un joven de cabello azul, ojos color azul, el joven en la cara tenía un tatuaje sobre su ojo derecho, este chico se llama jerall Fernández marvell, esta vestido con el uniforme del i.c, estaba junto con sus dos hermanas menores desayunando, la mayor de ellas tenía el pelo de color azul y los ojos de color castaño, esta chica se llama Wendy marvell, la hermana menor tenía el cabello de color blanco ondulado en las puntas y unos ojos castaños, ella era charle marvell, las hermanas estaban vestidas con el uniforme de a.s

Jerall, ya es hora de irnos- dijo alegre Wendy-si tú te tienes que ir al i.c y nos tienes que pasar a dejar al a.s - dijo charle.

Ya chicas, vámonos- dijo jerall a sus hermanas y se subieron al auto manejado por un chofer de la familia y se fueron en el auto para ir a sus institutos.

…..

En el aeropuerto estaba una joven rubia de unos ojos color chocolate, junto a sus dos padres que se estaban despidiendo de ella.

Lucy cuídate, espero que estés bien y que te diviertes en el a.s- le decía contenta layla a su hija Lucy, el padre que estaba al lado de ella le dijo- que estés bien Lucy que te diviertas- le dijo su padre un poco serio a su hija, pero se notaba que se lo dijo con cariño.

Adiós papa, adiós mama cuídense- dijo Lucy dándole un abrazo a sus padres, dejo sus maletas en la banda** (donde las dejan todas las personas)**, se fue con un pequeño bolso para irse a abordar el avión.

…

En otra parte del mismo aeropuerto se encontraba juvia despidiendo de su familia, porque gajeel y lili eran como sus hermanos.

Gajeel-kun, lili-san juvia ya se tiene que ir- dijo juvia a gajeel y lili- está bien juvia no te preocupes- le dijo lili, gajeel solo asintió.

Gajeel-kun, lili-san no se les vaya a olvidar tomar el buss, para que alcancen a llegar a la inauguración del instituto i.c-les dijo juvia a los chicos, los chicos asintieron, juvia los abrazo y se fue a tomar el avión, juvia dejo su equipaje y se fue con una pequeña mochila a abordar el avión.

….

Erza llego al aeropuerto y dejo su equipaje **(donde dejan las maletas xD, nose como se llama eso)**, y se fue hacia abordar al avión con su mochila.

….

levy llego al aeropuerto, dejo sus maletas y se fue con un bolsito a abordar el avión, cuando subió al avión fue a buscar el numero de su asiento, cuando lo encontró le había tocado sentarse al medio se sentó y empezó a esperar que partiera el avión, de pronto aparece una joven de pelo celeste buscando su asiento, la joven miro el numero de los asientos donde estaba Levy y se dio cuenta que allí era donde se tenía que sentar, la joven miro a Levy un poco nerviosa y le dijo-disculpe puede dejar pasar a juvia hasta el fondo.

Levy entonces la miro sonriente y le dijo – claro.

Al lado, en el asiento que sobraba llego una rubia y sentó junto a Levy y juvia, al lado de los asientos de ellas se sentó una chica de cabello rojo.

Entonces una voz se escucho que decía- señores pasajeros el avión está despegando.

Lucy se puso a mirar a las chicas con quien esta sentadas y vio que eran dos peli-celestes, entonces vio que la que estaba al lado de ella sacaba un libro y se puso a leer, el libro que ella saco era Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal entonces Lucy le pregunto y le dijo- hola mi nombre es Lucy heartafilia, un gusto- dijo sonriéndole la rubia a la peli-celeste, Levy la miro y le dijo sonriente- encantada de conocerte, soy Levy mcgarden- le respondió sonriente Levy a Lucy- ¿te gusta leer?- le dijo Lucy a Levy- si, desde pequeña, mi casa es una biblioteca inmensa –dijo sonriente Levy- eso es increíble levi-chan, ¿te puedo decir Levy-chan?- le dijo sonriente Lucy a Levy, Levy le respondió sonriente- claro, ahora somos amigas, y yo te diré lu-chan- entonces Lucy miro el uniforme de Levy y le pregunto – ¿vas a la academia de señoritas?- Levy la miro sonriente y le dijo- si.

Levy y Lucy se pusieron a reír porque no se habían dado cuenta que iban al mismo lugar, ahora se habían vuelto amigas, juvia que todo ese tiempo había estado mirando el hermoso cielo se dio vuelta, vio y se dio cuenta que las dos chicas que estaban sentadas al lado de ella, que las chicas tenían puesto el mismo uniforme que ella, solo que de diferentes colores, juvia las miro y les pregunto- ¿disculpen ustedes van a la academia de señoritas cierto?- les dijo juvia a Levy y a Lucy, erza que estaba en el asiento del pasillo al lado de ellas escuchando música escucho la pregunta que le hiso juvia a Levy y a Lucy.

Lucy y Levy dijeron al mismo tiempo- si- entonces juvia se puso feliz y dijo- juvia también va a la academia, a juvia le alegra conocer a mas chicas que van ahí- erza las miro y sonrió y les hablo- un gusto me llamo Erza Scarlet, me pueden llamar erza, yo también voy a asistir a la academia- dijo sonriente.

Las 3 chicas las miraron y le dijeron sonrientes al mismo tiempo- un placer conocerte, erza- entonces todas las chicas se pusieron a reír, después se empezaron a presentar juvia, Lucy y Levy.

Me llamo Lucy heartafilia, me puedes decir Lucy– dijo sonriente Lucy- yo me llamo Levy mcgarden, me puedes decir Levy- también dijo de la misma manera Levy sonriendo-juvia está encantada de conocerlas a las tres, espero que seamos buenas amigas, soy juvia loxar, llamen a juvia por su nombre – dijo sonriente y un poco tímida juvia.

Claro, vamos a ser las mejores las 4- dijo Lucy emocionada.

Si- dijo Levy sonriente.

Que tierno que hables en tercera persona- le dijo erza sonriéndole.

Eh encontrado a mis mejores amigas- pensaron las 4 chicas, después de eso las 4 chicas se pasaron conversando todo el viaje.

Llegaron a magnolia, se bajaron del avión y fueron a buscar sus maletas, después de recogerlas, pidieron un taxi y se fueron hacia la academia de señoritas.

…..

Jerall, había llegado con sus hermanas a la academia de señorita, la academia era inmensa, les bajo sus maletas - cuídense, espero que se divierten y estén bien – les decía sonriéndole a sus hermanas.

Claro jerall-les decía contenta Wendy.

Jerall vas a llegar tarde al i.c – le dijo charle, jerall se dio cuenta abrazo a sus hermanas y les digo- nos veremos después- y jerall se fue en dirección al auto.

Cuando jerall se iba vio a una hermosa peli-roja bajar de un taxi con tres chicas- es hermosa –pensó, y siguió viendo como entraba al colegio que van sus hermanas-espero conocerte y volver a verte - susurro al viento y se subió al auto y se fue al instituto para caballeros.

….

Natsu iba un poco mareado en el auto, happy comía un pescado, y romeo miraba el paisaje, de pronto el auto paro y su padre les dijo- ya llegamos.

Natsu abrió la puerta, se bajo y dijo – por fin tierra firme –alzando los brazos hacia el cielo, romeo y happy se bajaron del auto también junto con su padre- Natsu –ni, eres un poco exagerado-le dijo romeo a su hermano-aye-dijo happy e igneel solo miro la actitud de sus hijos.

Chicos aquí están sus maletas- les dijo su padre bajando las maletas de sus hijos, ellos fueron a buscar sus pertenencias, su padre los miro y les dijo a sus hijos menores- cuídense, espero que se diviertan – lo haremos-dijo happy contento por los dos, después miro a su hijo mayor y le dijo- no causes problemas, divierte- Natsu lo miro y le dijo- tratare.

Después igneel subió al auto y se fue, happy y romeo entraron rápido a la academia con sus maletas, Natsu justo cuando iba a entrar reconoció un auto y espero a que se bajaran las personas del auto, del auto bajaron un albino y un peli-negro-azulado seguidos de una hermosa mujer, junto a una niña.

Gray y Lyon bajaron las maletas mientras Natsu se acercaba a ellos- hola ultrear, hola meredy- saludo Natsu a ultrear y a su hija- hola Natsu- respondió la primera- hola Natsu-san –dijo la pequeña niña alegre.

Gray se acerco a Natsu y saludo amablemente a su amigo- hola cabeza de antorcha – dijo Natsu saludando de puño a Natsu-bien hielito derretido-le respondió Natsu.

Hola Natsu- le dijo Lyon-hola Lyon –le respondió este, ultrear se acerco a su hermanos y les dijo- que estén bien, cuídense y Lyon cuida de tu hermano- el nombrado solo asintió mientras el otro chasqueo la lengua- adiós chicos- dijo ultrear para irse con su hija en el auto.

Lyon se adelanto y entro solo al instituto mientras Natsu y gray entraron juntos.

Después llego un taxi y de ese bajo gajeel y lili, los dos bajaron su equipaje y se fueron adentro del instituto.

….

Lucy, juvia, erza y Levy estaban adentro de la academia que era inmensa, se podría decir que estaban perdidas y no sabían hacia dónde ir, entonces una señorita vestida de sirvienta se acerco a ellas y les dijo- ¿están perdidas no señoritas? – Las chicas un poco avergonzadas dijeron –si.

No se preocupen, yo soy la encargada de los dormitorios, me llamo virgo- les dijo la sirvienta-encantadas- dijeron las chicas.

Sí, me pueden seguir por favor-les dijo la sirvienta- ya todas las otras chicas están esperando en los dormitorios, síganme para llevarlas con ellas.

Virgo las llevo a los dormitorios donde estaban todas la chicas con equipajes esperando a que llegara la encarga, virgo miro a las chicas y le dijo- hola soy virgo, la encargada de los dormitorios, cada dormitorio van a vivir 4 chicas, y ahora le diré el numero de dormitorios y el nombre de las chicas que compartirán cuarto.

En el dormitorio n° 1 va a estar, Wendy marvell, charle marvell, chelia blendy y cana alberona- decía la encargada-En el n° 2 va a estar, lissana Strauss, mirajeanne Strauss, evergreen, y yukino aguria, en el n°3 erza Scarlet, Lucy heartafilia, juvia loxar y Levy mcgarden – las chicas se pusieron a celebrar porque quedaron en el mismo dormitorio, después de terminar de decir los nombres de los otros dormitorios y chicas**(sería muy atadoso escribirlos todos xD)** , virgo les dijo- vallan a sus dormitorios, desempaquen y en 15 minutos tienen que estar en el salón principal, en su dormitorio hay un mapa para que sepan sobre la academia-dicho esto la sirvienta se marcho y todas las chicas se fueron a sus dormitorios.

….

Gajeel y lili ya estaban en los dormitorios junto con todos los otros jóvenes esperando al encargado, se podía ver en un lado como Natsu y gray "conversaban", como jerall esperaba paciente, entre mas jóvenes.

De pronto un hombre grande, con terno, y lentes oscuros se acerca y dice- yo soy el encargado de los dormitorios, mi nombre es caprico, en cada dormitorio habrá 4 personas, en algunos 3, ahora les diré el nombre de sus compañeros de habitación y el numero del dormitorio- algunos chicos miraron atentos otros solo seguían en lo suyo.

En el dormitorio n° 1 Natsu dragneel, jerall Fernández, gajeel redfox y gray fullbuster, en el dormitorio n° 2 sting euclinne, Elfman Strauss, rouge cheney y laxus dreyar, en el dormitorio n°3 happy dragneel, lili redfox, romeo conbolt - el encargado siguió diciendo los nombres de los otros chicos y sus dormitorios cuando termino les dijo- vayan a sus dormitorios dejen sus cosas y en 15 minutos los queremos en el salón principal y si no saben dónde está en cada dormitorio hay un mapa del instituto- dicho esto se fue y cada chico se fue a su receptivo dormitorio.

…..

Natsu llego a su dormitorio junto con gray, el dormitorio era inmenso, habían cuatro camas, cada una con muebles y armarios, un baño al fondo a la derecha, una mesa para 8 personas, y cuatro escritorios, tenía muchos ventanales por diferentes partes de la habitación apuntando hacia el patio **(todos los dormitorios de los chicos son así).**

Natsu dejo sus cosas en una cama, gray las dejo en la cama de al lado, por la puerta entraron dos jóvenes un peli celeste, y peli negro, cada uno dejo sus cosas en las camas que sobraban.

Jerall miro a sus compañeros y dijo- un gusto soy jerall Fernández- los chicos lo quedaron mirando y el primero que hablo fue Natsu-soy Natsu dragneel- dijo sonriente Natsu- soy gray fullbuster- dijo gray- gajeel redfox- dijo indiferente el ultimo.

Después los chicos salieron y fueron al salón principal.

…

Todas las chicas ya estaban sentadas en el salón principal, Lucy, erza y juvia y Levy se sentaron juntas al frente.

Había un cubículo y muchas sillas detrás del, de un lado del escenario donde estaba el cubículo y las sillas, empezaron a subir una señora y señoritas, se empezaron a sentar en las sillas, entre ellas la encargada del dormitorio. La última persona era una joven muy bonita de larga cabellera rubia y ojos color verdes, de pequeña estatura se acerco al cubículo y empezó a hablar.

Les doy las más cordiales bienvenidas chicas, a la academia de señoritas, yo soy mavis vermillion dreyar y soy su directora- dijo alegre la directora.

En esta academia van a aprender a ser unas verdaderas damas, el horario de clases y las materias que les va a tocar están puestas en el diario mural de sus dormitorios, las señoritas que están detrás de mi van a ser sus profesoras de diferentes materias- decía la directora.

Su profesora de economía domestica va a ser la señorita virgo, que también es su encargada de dormitorios- virgo se paro y se presento.

Su profesora de costura y baile va a ser Aries, también es ayudante en la enfermería - una señorita de cabello rosado se paro con un vestido blanco.

Su profesora de comportamiento y modales va a ser poluchka, que también es la enfermera- una señora de cabello rosado y largo atado en una cola de caballo.

Su profesora de clases extras acuario- una joven de largo cabello celeste y liso se para y después se sienta.

Y el bibliotecario cruz que se encuentra en la biblioteca- es un viejito de larga cabellera ploma.

Y sus clases regulares (matemáticas, lenguaje, etc. xD), las tendrán los días sábados- decía contenta la directora mavis.

Chicas esta academia colinda con el instituto de caballeros- les dijo mavis a las chicas.

Chicas, con esto concluyo su bienvenida espero que disfruten, su estancia en la academia- dijo la directora- ah se me olvida- dijo la directora – su primera clase empieza hoy a las 3 p.m y es de baile, ahora se pueden retirar a sus dormitorios o pueden ver la academia – termino de muy sonriente mavis.

…

Los chicos ya estaban en el salón principal, Natsu, gray, gajeel y jerall, se sentaron juntos **(ya se volvieron amigos xD aunque no lo digan)**, lili, happy y romeo también se sentaron juntos se habían vuelto muy amigos.

De un lugar del escenario donde estaba el cubículo empezaron a subir unos jóvenes y caballeros, se empezaron asentar sentar en las sillas de atrás del cubículo, la última persona en subir era un anciano un poco calvo de cabellera blanca se acerco al cubico y empezó a hablar- un gusto muchachos mi nombre es makarov dreyar, yo soy el director de este institutito, les doy la mas cordial bienvenida al instituto de caballeros.

Las personas que están sentadas atrás mío van a ser sus profesores, ahora se los presentare- dijo el anciano.

Su profesor de modales y comportamiento, que también es el encargado de los dormitorios capricho.

Su profesor de baile leo loke-se paró un peli naranja que estaba vestido de terno.

El doctor, y bibliotecario zeref- se paró un joven se cabellera negra.

Su profesor de clases extras escorpión- se levanto un joven con la mitad del pelo rojo y la otra blanca.

Su profesor de estilo cáncer- se paró un peli-naranja que tenía su cabeza con trenzas.

Lo días sábados tendrán clases regulares- les terminaba de decir el director- chicos como ya saben al lado de esta academia esta la academia, bueno chicos eso es todo les doy la más cordial bienvenida y los quiero a las tres aquí devuelta porque van a tener su primera clase, su horario de clases esta en el muro de los dormitorios.

…..

Lucy, juvia, erza y Levy recorrían la academia cuando erza choco con alguien.

Perdón- dijo una albina de larga cabellera y ojos azules, que iba acompañada de 3 chicas- no fue mi intención.

No, no te preocupes está bien –dijo erza- un gusto me llamo erza Scarlet.

Un gusto erza- le dijo sonriendo la albina- me llamo mirajeanne Strauss, ella es mi hermana lissana, ella es yukino y ella evergreen- apuntando a una albina de cabello corto y ojos celeste, a otra albina-plateada y ojos castaños, y a una castaña de ojos castaños.

Un gusto- les respondió erza – ellas son mis amigas Lucy, juvia y Levy- dijo apuntándolas estas sonrieron, después se sonrieron y empezaron a conocer más chicas como dos hermanas una peli-azul y la otra albina las dos de ojos castaños que era Wendy y charle, a una chica que bebía de cabellera chocolate y ojos cafés llamada cana y a más chicas.

Lucy y las chicas de pronto llegaron hasta un cercado que había y Lucy dijo- hasta aquí llega la academia al otro lado esta el instituto para caballeros- dijo Lucy.

¿Cómo serán los chicos de ahí?- de ahí pregunto Levy.

Eso no se puede saber – le respondió erza.

Juvia cree que son buenas personas- dijo juvia acordándose de gajeel y lili.

¿Chicas qué hora es?- pregunto lucy.

ya son las 2.30 lu-chan – le dijo Levy.

Chicas deberíamos volver tenemos las clases de baile ya están por empezar- les dijo erza a las demás chicas estas asintieron y se fueron hacia la academia.

…..

Natsu, gray, gajeel y jerall iban juntos viendo la academia** (ya son amigos xD)**, Natsu de pronto ve a sus hermanos menores, ellos se acercan, junto con otro muchacho.

Nastu-nii, Natsu- dijo romeo y happy respectivamente, acercandose al chico junto a un peli negro, happy dijo- Natsu, mira ya somos amigos –decía contento happy, Natsu les sonrió.

Lili –dijo gajeel, el nombrado lo miro y dijo- un gusto me llamo lili redfox soy el hermano menor de gajeel.

Los otros sonrieron, entonces happy, romeo y lili se despidieron y se fueron, lo chicos siguieron caminando y recorrieron el instituto.

Hasta aquí son los límites del instituto- dijo jerall a los chicos viendo la cerca que ya estaba frente a ellos.

Al otro lado está la escuela de señoritas- dijo gray, Natsu se quedo mirando hacia el otro lado junto con los chicos.

Al otro lado de esta cerca se encuentran mis hermanas y la hermosa joven de cabellera escarlata –pensó jerall.

Es pero que estés bien – penso gajeel y susurro- juvia.

Gray que estaba a su lado lo escucho y penso- que bonito nombre, ¿será el nombre de alguien importante para él que esta en esa academia o será su novia?

¿La comida de allá será mejor que la de aquí?- **(no hace falta decir quien dijo eso)**.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo jerall- son las 2:53 p.m, tenemos que ir a clases.

Cierto gajeel, cubito de hielo nos tenemos que ir- les dijo Natsu, los aludidos los quedaron mirando.

A quien le dices cubito de hielo, flamita – le respondió gray retándolo.

Oye, ami nadie me manda salamandra- le dijo gajeel, y los tres se pusieron a pelear, jerall los miro y con una cara de los mil demonios **(jerall da miedito cuando se lo propone)** les dijo- ya, paren que vamos a llegar tarde, y se apuran- dijo gritando y retándolos, los aludidos le obedecieron y se fueron hacia el salón principal.

Los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo gracias a cierta persona que sacaron de quicio **(jerall xD)**, ya estaban todos tranquilos y jerall había vuelto a la normalidad, todos los chicos estaban reunidos esperando que llegara el director, de pronto el director se acerca a ellos junto con el profesor loke.

Chicos les vengo a decir que la primera clase que van a tener hoy será la de baile- les dijo el profesor.

Pero el baile es en pareja, así que yo decidí con la directora de la academia de señoritas que ustedes y las chicas de la academia de señoritas, que esta clase la tendrán juntos.

* * *

><p>Aquí acaba el capítulo de academia de señoritas e instituto de caballeros espero que les guste; D<p>

Nota: Con lo del uniforme de chicas son todos iguales, a acepción de los zapatos y calcetas las eligen ella, pero el color del uniforme (ósea la falda y el moño) puede ser del color que quieran.

Lucy: ocupa el color rosa. Levy: amarillo Erza: rojo, Juvia: azul, Lissana: celeste, Mira: rosa oscuro.

Etc.

Y el uniforme de los chicos su corbata es del color que ellos quieran.

Natsu: rojo, Gray: ploma, Gajeel: negra, Jerall: azul, Etc.

Espero que comenten, siguieran cosas, o quieren que les aclara algo :D gracias por leer.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	3. capitulo 2: el sorteo

Realmente quería actualizar pronto pero no pude.

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de academia de señoritas, espero les guste.

Academia de señoritas e institutos de caballeros.

...cambios de escena

() opiniones o cosas mias.

* * *

><p>Anteriormente.<p>

_Todos los chicos ya estaban en el salón principal, esperando que llegara el director. El director llega junto con el profesor loke._

_Chicos les vengo a decir que la primera clase que van a tener hoy será la clase de baile-les dijo el director-pero el baile como es en pareja, yo decidí con la directora de la academia de señoritas, que ustedes y las chicas de su academia tendrán la clase juntos._

Capitulo 2: el sorteo.

Los chicos quedaron mirando al director algunos estaban, anonadados, otros indiferentes, felices y hasta un poco molestos- a chicos y no es necesario que me digan director, somos como una familia-les dijo el viejito sonriendo.

Que estará planeando ahora el abuelo- pensó un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos verde-gris y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo por encima de su ojo derecho, que estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando al director, en otro lado escuchando lo que dijo el director estaban Natsu, gray, gajeel y jerall.

Así que por fin voy a poder conocerte Scarlet **(lo dice por el color de su pelo xD)** – pensó jerall junto a los chicos-no creí que tuviéramos que ir a tu academia, ge he- murmuro gajeel riéndose al final.

Gray lo escucho y pensó- así que podremos conocer a la chica de gajeel, la de nombre juvia **(te equivocas gray no es su chica)**- Natsu solo miraba emocionado por que si podría conocer la comida de la academia de señoritas.

Bueno chicos ahora no vamos directo a la academia síganme – dijo el director y se fue junto con el profesor, y los alumnos a la academia de señoritas.

…

Las chicas estaban reunidas en un salón muy grande, con unos ventanales de cristales inmensos y unas cortinas preciosas, y un espejo gigante. Se podía ver que era una sala de baile.

Bueno chicas empezaremos las clases de baile- les dice la directora, junto al lado de la profesora aires- como ya saben chicas Aries- sensei, será su profesora de baile.

Un gusto conocerlas chicas, espero poder enseñarles bien- dijo la profesora Aries un poquito tímida.

Es un poco tímida- dijo Lucy conversando con las chicas- se ve muy amable cierto chicas- les dijo Levy a, Lucy, juvia y erza, ellas asintieron.

Chicas como el baile es en pareja, yo con el director del instituto de caballeros, decidí que esta clase, ustedes y los chicos de su instituto la tomarían juntos, así que ahora hay que esperar a que llegue el director y sus alumnos- les termino de decir la directora muy feliz, las chicas estaban, sorprendidas y un poco emocionadas y anonadadas- juvia podrá ver a gajeel-kun y a lili-san- pensó juvia.

¿Cómo serán los chicos del instituto?- pregunto erza, preguntándole a las chicas.

Bueno deben ser buenas personas si van a un instituto para caballeros- dijo Lucy- pero quizás también sean malos, unos delincuentes, y puede que a algunos los hayan obligado a venir** (a algunos si los obligaron xD)** - dijo Levy reflexionando.

Noooo-dijo juvia alzando la voz, las chicas la quedaron mirando sorprendidas- bueno Etto… juvia cree que no solo hay que crear teorías, hay que conocerlos primeros y ahí juzgar- dijo – quizás gajeel-kun con su apariencia se vea como uno de ellos y juvia no quiere que piensen así de el- pensó juvia.

…

Los chicos ya estaban en la academia de señoritas e iban caminando por los pasillos para llegar al salón de baile.

Esta academia es igual de inmensa que el instituto- dijo gray, los chicos miraban a su alrededor-ahora vamos a conocer a las chicas, y tendremos una pareja de baile- dijo jerall los otros lo miraron.

Bueno espero que no sean extrañas- dijo gray, Natsu lo quedo mirando y dijo-bueno, tienen que ser simpáticas- le dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Bueno quizás encuentren personas tiernas, rudas, o con carácter, que tengan personalidad que se yo, después de todos son chicas- dijo gajeel, los chicos los miraron.

Bueno, ya sigamos que nos quedamos atrás y dejen de decir bueno al principio- les dijo jerall con una cara un poco molesta- bue... está bien **(jerall los tiene dominados jajajaja xD) **– dijeron los chicos y se adelantaron, el director llego al frente de una puerta y dijo- bueno chicos aquí es la clase ahora entremos.

Jerall como el abuelo puede decir bueno y nosotros no- dijo Natsu- Natsu, el es director, no lo puedes tratar de abuelo-le dijo con una cara de enojado **(Natsu vas a liberar los mil demonios de jerall).**

Pero jerall el dijo que éramos como una familia-le dijo Natsu- así que podemos tratarlo así- gajeel y gray miraban la "conversación".

Está bien Natsu, le puedes decir así, ahora entremos – le termino de decir jerall ya irritado pero conservando la paciencia, Natsu se quedo callado y no dijo nada más, jerall volvió la normalidad y los chicos entraron al salón junto con los demás estudiantes.

….

La directora empezó a mirar hacia la puerta y esta se abrió, apareció el director del instituto y los estudiantes entraron al salón, la directora se acerco al director y empezó a conversar con él, mientras los dos profesores cada uno se quedo a un lado diferente sin decir nada.

Jerall empezó a buscar con la mirada a la bella joven de cabellera escarlata, vio a sus hermanas y sonrió, porque estaban conversando con otras niñas- ya hicieron amigas, que bueno –pensó, después miro un poco más lejos y la vio ahí estaba ella, al lado de las mismas chicas cuando la vio la primera vez, bajando del taxi- deben ser sus amigas –pensó, un deseo inundo su mente y casi añorando pensó- ojala que seas mi pareja de baile.

Natsu que estaba mirando a su alrededor pensó- este salón serviría muy bien para hacer un gran festín- Natsu empezó a imaginar toda la comida que caería en ese salón y le empezó a correr un poco de baba, cuando paso sus ojos por donde estaba una rubia junto con sus amigas, se quedo mirándola, ella volvió la mirada y lo vio, cuando la vista de la joven veía hacia su dirección, a él le recorrió una sensación por el cuerpo, que no podía descifrar, pero pensó- me gusta esta sensación.

Gray estaba mirando a todas las chicas y pensó- ¿Cuál de ellas será la de chica de gajeel? La chica de bello nombre juvia-gray siguió mirando, y sus ojos se posaron en una chica de cabello celeste, de cabellera hasta mas debajo de los hombros y en las puntas se hacían ondas, se veía que tiene un buen cuerpo, que estaba junto con otras 3 chicas -que bella joven- pensó gray, la joven que estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta y empezó a mirar hacia su dirección pero se volvió a girar, el pensó- una piel blanca, y parece muñera de porcelana.

Gajeel empezó a mirar a las chicas cuando vio a juvia que estaba contenta – así que estas bien, que bueno que tienes amigas- pensó, empezó a ver a las amigas de juvia, había una peli-roja de cabellera lisa y larga, una rubia de cabellera hasta debajo de los hombros, y una pequeña de cabellera celeste, que se veía como una niña- que pequeña, ¿cuántos años tendrá?- pensó gajeel, la siguió mirando como tratando de encontrar algo y pensó- parece que tiene la edad de juvia, realmente es una enana-se le puso una media sonrisa en la cara y solo hizo su típica risa- ge he.

….

Lucy estaba conversando con las chicas- oigan los chicos se ven normales-dijo Lucy a las chicas, se volvió y empezó a mirar hacia donde estaban los chicos, y vio una cabellera rosa- ¿rosa?- pregunto al aire.

¿Qué es rosa? Lucy- le pregunto erza.

El cabello de ese chico- les dijo Lucy, entonces las chicas se pusieron a mirar hacia la dirección que decía Lucy.

Así tienes razón lu-chan –le dice Levy- en muy poco común ese color de pelo en los hombres cree juvia-le die juvia mirando hacia los chicos pero después vuelve la vista hacia las chicas.

Bueno chicos y chicas vamos a empezar las clases de baile- les dice el director a los alumnos de la academia y el instituto.

Pero como las chicas y los chicos no se conocen, y el baile es en pareja, nosotros los directores hemos decidido hacer un juego- termino de decir la directora.

Ahhhh- dijeron confundidos los chicos y las chicas- Aries-sensei por favor valla a buscar a virgo- sensei que ella tiene las cosas para el juego- le dice la directora, Aries se dirige hacia la salida, pero tropieza, el profesor loke la atrapa antes de caer al piso- ¿estás bien?- le pregunta loke, a Aries – a Etto.. Sumima-sen- dice la profesora antes de salir del salón a buscar a virgo.

…

La profesora ya había vuelto con virgo que estaba vestida de sirvienta, esta traía una bolsa negra y una libreta, se las entrego a la directora.

Bueno chicas y chicas aquí esta lo necesario para el juego- dijo contenta la directora.

Aunque yo en vez de juego le diría sorteo -dijo el director, también contento, los alumnos y alumnas empezaron a mirar incrédulos, entonces la directora empezó a explicar el juego **(o sorteo xD).**

En esta bolsa está el nombre de las chicas de la academia-les dice la directora- así que cuando yo llame a un chico tiene que venir y sacar un papel y el nombre de la chica que salga será su pareja, la chica se acercara y se quedaran esperando juntos hasta que termine el sorteo-termino de decir el director.

Haci que esto tramabas abuelo y tu también lo apoyas en esto mavis- pensó el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cara.

Bueno empezaremos con el sorteo-dijo el director- cuando diga su nombre vienen hacia delante y sacan un papel.

Laxus dreyar- dijo el director, el joven rubio de la cicatriz en forma de rayo pensó- acaso creen que soy su conejillo de indias, que me llaman a mí de los primeros-laxus empezó a avanzar, todos los chicos y chicas empezaron a murmurar que tenía el mismo apellido que el director y la directora, metió la mano en la bolsa y saco un papel, lo abrió y dijo- mirajeanne Strauss- la joven nombrada se acerca, era de larga cabellera albina y tenía unos ojos azules, se gana al lado de laxus y lo saluda sonriente.

Ahh chicos y chicas-dijo el director -espero que se lleven bien con mi nieto adorable laxus–termino de decir sonriente el anciano- cuiden muy bien de mi querido primito – también dijo la directora mavis.

Los alumnos y alumnas quedaron sorprendidos, pero solo asintieron y siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado- que diablos tienen en la cabeza, como dicen eso – pensó un irritado laxus.

Gajeel redfox – nombro el director- gajeel-kun, espero que te toque una buena persona –pensó juvia, gajeel se acerco al frente y saco un papel y lee- Levy mcgarden- Levy que estaba con las chicas quedó sorprendida le toco con una persona de apariencia ruda, pero juvia le dijo- tu puedes levi-chan-ella se empezó a acercar a él, cuando llego al lado la diferencia de estaturas era notable-como podrá el ser mi pareja de baile si es muy alto- pensó Levy, gajeel la miro y solo hiso su típica sonrisa y pensó- así que me toco con la amiga enana de juvia.

Elfman Strauss- un joven alto y fornido se acerca, tenía el cabello albino, saca un papel y lee- evergreen- una joven se cabellera castaña, con lentes se acerca a él y se ganan al lado de las otras parejas.

Jerall Fernández – jerall se acerca y saca un papel y lee en su mente "Erza Scarlet" y después mira a la chica peli-roja que quiere que sea su pareja, y lee el nombre- Erza Scarlet- erza se acerca y jerall piensa – así que tu nombre era erza Scarlet, que hermoso no lo olvidare-erza ya al lado de él lo mira y piensa-parece buen chico-jerall la mira y le sonríe, erza se sonroja levemente y vuelve la cara.

Rouge cheney- un joven peli-negro y de ojos rojos se acera y saca un papel y lee- yukino aguria- una joven se cabellera celeste-blanca, de ojos cafés se acerca, y se ganan al lado de las otras parejas.

Natsu dragneel- Natsu se acerco a sacar un papel- Natsu-san no creí volver a verte aquí- pensó un joven rubio y de ojos azules- Natsu- susurro una joven albina-así que se llama Natsu, el joven de cabello rosa- pensó Lucy mientras el sacaba un papel y lee el nombre- Lucy heartafilia- Lucy se acerca y Natsu piensa- la chica rubia, que vi hace rato- y se ganan con las demás parejas.

A juvia todavía no la nombran, juvia se quedo sola – pensó juvia, gray que estaba en el lado de los chicos vio que la chica que había visto estaba un poco triste- quizás se sienta sola- pensó gray, el director entonces vuelve a decir otro nombre de chico y dice- gray fullbuster- gray se acerco y saco un papel y abre y ve que el nombre es juvia loxar- juvia, ella debe ser la chica de gajeel- pensó gray entonces dijo el nombre- juvia loxar- juvia se alegro porque la nombraron entonces se acerca hacia gray, gray se da cuenta que es la misma chica, que estaba triste y había visto antes, juvia se gana al lado de él y piensa- que chico más guapo, juvia está enamorada- gray la mira y piensa- ¿esta chica es la chica de gajeel?.

Sting euclinne – un joven rubio y de ojos azules **(el mismo que dijo Natsu-san)** se acerca a sacar un papel y lee- lissana Strauss- se acerca una albina de cabello corto y ojos celestes **(la que susurro Natsu) **se gana al lado de sting y se ponen al lado de las otras parejas.

Lyon vastia- el hermano mayor de gray, se acerca y saca un papel y lee- chelia blendy- una joven de cabello rosa amarrada en dos coletas se acerca a él.

Bachuss- se acerca un joven de cabello chocolate agallado en un tomate, y en la mano con una botella, se acerca y saca un papel y lee- cana alberona- se acerca una chica de cabellera café y ojos del mismo color y curiosamente también con una botella en la mano, se gana al lado de bachuss y se ganan donde están las parejas se miraron los dos y pensaron- creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Happy dragneel- el hermano menor de romeo y Natsu se acerca y saca un papel y lee feliz- charle marvell- se acerca charle al lado de él y se ganan junto con las otras parejas.

Hibiki lates- se acerca a sacar un papel un joven se cabellera castaña y lee- Jenny- se acerca una joven rubia y de ojos azules, se gana al lado de Hibiki.

Alsack cornell- se acerca nervioso y saca un papel ve el nombre y suspira y después lee- bisca mulan- bisca se acerca nerviosa, se gana al lado del y se van a donde están formada las parejas.

Ren- un joven moreno y de cabello negro se acerca y saca un papel y lee- sherry- se acerca una joven de cabello rosado y se gana con él.

Erik- se acerca un muchacho se cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café saca un papel y lee- kinana- se acerca a él una joven de cabello morado hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color.

Romeo dragneel- romeo se acerca y saca un papel y lee el nombre – Wendy marvell- Wendy se acerca a romeo y le sonríe y estos se van donde las demás parejas.

El director termino de nombrar a los demás chicos **(escribir a los otros ya creo que sería aburrido) –** chicos y chicas ya que cada uno ya tiene pareja ahora empezaran con su clase- termino de decir el director.

Empero que se divierten – termino de decir la directora y se marcho junto con el director.

Bueno alumnos, yo soy el profesor de baile del instituto de caballeros y junto con la profesora de la academia de señoritas les enseñaremos a bailar- dijo el profesor loke- virgo ¿tú eres la profesora de baile cierto?, parece que todavía te gusta vestirte de sirvienta.

Aries que escucho lo que dijo loke, dijo- Etto... sumima-sen virgo no es la profesora de baile soy yo- loke quedo sorprendido virgo no era la profesora y loke le dijo- lo siento, no sabía- virgo miraba graciosa la conversación.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir, con su permiso- dijo virgo hizo una reverencia y se fue- entonces chicos y chicas yo y la profesora Aries les enseñaremos el primer baile que sería- dijo loke mirando a la profesora- su... sumima-sen –dijo la profesora-seria vals.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 2 de academia de señoritas e instituto de caballeros.<p>

Por fin los chicos y las chicas ya están en pareja que pasara en el próximo capítulo.

¿Los chicos sabrán bailar? ¿Dejara gray de pensar que juvia es la chica de gajeel o lo seguirá creyendo? ¿Sting y lissana de donde conocen a Natsu? ¿Por qué loke creía que virgo era la profesora de baile?

Si tienen alguna duda. sugerencia, recomendación, lo que sea comenten :D

Gracias a todos los que comentaros agradezco sus Reviews.

**Comentarios**

**Pablo11: **_qué bueno que te haya gustado a historia me alegra mucho :D, espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas esperando los otros de la misma manera._

**Clauly:** _qué bueno que encuentres interesante la historia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo c: _

**Nicole o.0:** _qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo nico-chan espero que te guste este también y quieras seguir viendo emocionada la historia._

**Paulina157: **_me emociona que te emocione la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo y esperes emocionada los siguientes._

_para los que siguen produccion de principes lo siento por no poder actualizar el 14 de febrero (despues explicare porque), creo que lo actualizare mañana o pasado._

_y para los que siguen cazadores de daimon lo actualizare pronto :D_

_se despide_

_hiro-no-scarlet_

_reviews?_


End file.
